


01001001 01101110 01100100 01110101 01101100 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101

by Hella_Queer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Flustered Hinata is flustered, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Math nerd Kageyama, This is also longer than it needs to be lmao, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: Kageyama opens his eyes—when had he closed them?—to find Hinata gaping at him.“What’s wrong?”“Did.. did you justmoan?”





	01001001 01101110 01100100 01110101 01101100 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Feederism

“Thank you!” Hinata chirps, far too happily for someone just getting food. He holds his prize with reverence, and bounces up to Kageyama like he isn’t holding an outfit ruining grenade in a flimsy paper box. 

The past few weeks have been a whirlwind of dates, each one teaching him something new about Hinata. He liked extra extra _extra_ butter on his popcorn, but couldn’t stand mint and chocolate. He liked waking up early to go hiking on the trails near his childhood home, but always needed a nap straight after. He was a beast at dancing games, but couldn’t aim to save his life. He loved surprising Kageyama at every turn, be it letting him pick the movie, or shooting off detailed facts about the flora and fauna, or showing up in his kitchen on a Sunday with breakfast tacos for his parents. 

“I still can’t believe you’ve never been here!” Hinata says for the fourth time since he picked Kageyama up in his mother’s car. _Here_ being a traveling carnival, complete with a portable Ferris Wheel, a magic show, and enough gaming stalls to put an arcade out of business. It’s also in the little town two cities over from Hinata’s home, which is an entire _mountain_ away from Kageyama’s house. It would be more surprising if he had been showing up every year, but he’s given up on explaining that. 

Kageyama eyes the hot dog in Hinata’s hands with trepidation. He smoothes a hand down his white shirt—ironed and sparkling clean—for what feels like the tenth time. It looks complicated. The hot dog itself is longer than the bun, and it’s piled high with mustard, bacon bits and some seasoning Kageyama didn’t catch when Hinata ordered. 

“Do you want to try it?” Hinata asks once he’s demolished nearly half. He holds it out, and Kageyama flinches back, fearful for his clothes. He didn’t think himself above messy foods, or messy eaters like Hinata, but he drew the line at willful ignorance around white shirts. 

“You paid for it,” he insists. “It wouldn’t be fair.” 

“It’s a date, doofus, I’m paying for everything today.” Hinata grins, lightly bumping his hip, a hint of pink in his cheeks. This is still so new to them, balancing their friendship and the mushy, heart fluttering feelings. While Hinata had initiated all of their dates thus far—not for lack of trying on Kageyama’s part, who still thought his study sessions during high school counted as real dates—he had made sure to pay for things, too. If Hinata got the tickets he would get the snacks. He would rent their bowling shoes while Hinata reserved the lane. Today is the first traditional date in that regard, where only one person pays. It’s throwing Kageyama off more than he likes. 

“Here, last bite.” Hinata holds the remains of the hotdog high enough for Kageyama to take, but doesn’t shove it in his face, which he appreciates. But he doesn’t want to get his hands dirty. So he holds Hinata’s wrist steady and takes the offered bite. 

It’s good. 

It’s _really_ good. 

The bread is soft but not squishy, the meat still warm. He can’t place the spice, but the familiar tang of honey mustard sends his taste buds on a journey. Why hasn’t he tried that before?! Why was he using cold, regular mustard when hot honey mustard was an option?! Incredible. Kageyama opens his eyes—when had he closed them?—to find Hinata gaping at him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Did.. did you just _moan_?” 

_Had he?_ That was embarrassing. He wasn’t expecting to like a hotdog that much, certainly not enough to vocalize it. 

“Nooooo?” Kageyama says, pretty unconvincing. Then he tries to change the subject. “You wanted to try the ring toss game next, correct?” He takes long strides in the immediate opposite direction of the hotdog stand, heat crawling up his face. 

Mercifully Hinata lets it slide, graciously allowing Kageyama to ramble about probability and angles for the ten minutes it takes to find the ring toss booth. They’re the third in line to try, and Hinata slips behind him and wraps an arm around his waist, and gently covers the back of his hand with his smaller one. 

“Shouldn’t I be doing this?” Kageyama asks, hoping he doesn’t sound as breathless as he feels. 

“It’s your first time,” Hinata hums into his shoulder, shifting his position. He sways them gently, the pretense of helping forgotten in favor of casual intimacy. Another thing they’re getting used to. 

Despite his calculations neither of them manage to hook a ring onto the neck of a bottle. Hinata swears up and down that the rings are too ovalish and the bottlenecks are too wide, but by then something more enticing has caught Kageyama’s attention. A simple food stand decorated with bright colors, shaped like a triangle, with a blinking neon sign depicting a bucket of cheese falling into a river of chips. (Surely the _chips_ should be falling into the _cheese_ right?) 

“Can we get some of those?” Kageyama points to the stand, squinting from the glare of the sun. He had opted not to wear his glasses today, afraid that it would ruin his outfit, but now he regrets not having his built in sunglasses. 

“Yes! Yes we can.” Hinata grabs his hand and practically skips as he pulls Kageyama behind him. “Do you want original, extra spicy, small or extra cheesy?” He stands on his toes to read the menu. “Or we can—stop multiplying all the combinations!” 

Kageyama jumps, caught red left-brained. 

Hinata teases him the entire time they’re in line, poking him with fast fingers anywhere he can reach. The only reason Kageyama doesn’t tickle him back is because he knows how loud he laughs, and as beautiful as it sounds, he really doesn’t want to get kicked out of line for disturbing the peace. When at last he’s holding the golden yellow tray in his hands, he can’t help but sigh in satisfaction. Volleyball and his upbringing have left him with a somewhat strict diet, lots of protein and vegetables with the occasional break for vending machine pick-me-ups. But this? He never got to eat like this. 

Hinata picks the biggest chip and dips it slowly, savoring the very act. He lets the excess drip back into the container and then holds it up. Kageyama doesn’t hesitate this time, eyes closing as the chip crunches sharply under his teeth. 

Heat floods his mouth and coats his tongue, the perfect temperature to almost but not quite burn. The cheese is spicy, flavored with something Kageyama can’t place, though he eats about half of them trying to figure it out. 

When he comes back to himself, Hinata is watching him and biting his lip, cheeks a very pretty pink. Kageyama wipes away a bit of cheese from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and licks it clean. 

“Where to next?” 

They loop around the game booths in a series of figure eights, picking up meat buns, soft pretzels, and a large slushee that tastes too good to be from this earth. They play a few more games, managing to score a cute baby penguin, a donut pillow, and a bag of slap bracelets modeled after the solar system. 

They get on the last round for the Ferris Wheel, and Hinata feeds Kageyama bites of deep fried chocolate cookies while he tells him about the history of carnivals. (“You didn’t even know I was bringing you here. Why do you know any of this?!”) Afterwards they hit up the ring toss game to reclaim their dignity, and Kageyama presents his date with a big plush bird that looks like a very round crow. 

Today has been nothing less than perfect, and with the sun just beginning to set, it feels like the stars have went out of their way to make this date extra special. Hinata can’t put his finger on what has been so different about this one though. Maybe it was the fact that he’d managed to surprise Kageyama! Or maybe it was the comfortable way they touched, hands always finding each other, fingers hooking into belt loops and tugging on sleeves. It could even b—

“Hey, Hinata?”

“Mm?”

“What is funnel cake?” 

If Hinata tears up it's only a little and he doesn’t let Kageyama see so it’s fine! What’s not fine is that he’s failed his duties as best friend/date/maybe boyfriend by letting the day slip by without even once looking for the funnel cake stand. But the stars have placed them on the path of happiness, because right by the exit is the promise land. 

Kageyama, the gentleman that he is, offers to hold their things so Hinata can hold the plate. And Hinata, being the gentleman that he is, offers him the first bite. He artfully cuts off a good chunk of the fried, chocolate drizzled, powdered sugar smothered, whipped cream covered disk and presses it to Kageyama’s mouth, biting the inside of his cheek as he watches soft, pink lips part for the treat. 

_Pure. Ecstasy._

Hinata chokes when Kageyama follows after the fork, licking away the powdered sugar caught in the grooves of the plastic. He grunts, eyes half lidded, and Hinata doesn’t even think about it before cutting off another piece. He reaches up, thumb poised to return the favor of crumb control, but Kageyama licks away the little bit of chocolate that clings to his mouth before he can get there. He leans down again, shoulders relaxed, lips already parted for more… 

“W-we need to leave.” Hinata all but pushes him towards the exit, uncaring of the bundle in Kageyama’s arms. “Right now.”

Kageyama stumbles, but compiles, looking over his shoulder with the cutest expression Hinata has seen to date. “Don’t drop the cake!”

Hinata groans in misery, body too warm, heart too fond to throw away the nail in his coffin. He wonders if he could eat it all while they wait for the bus. Would giving it away be too weird? He supposed he could just let Kageyama finish it, it was colder now so it might not taste as good. But that was impossible because funnel cake was worth the slight unpleasantness of cold pastry in your teeth. Was he doomed for the next hour until they got back to their neighborhood? 

“I think we can still make dinner—“

_“No more food!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t even plan on writing this but as a good friend once agreed with me: Kagehina + Food = Good Shit. 
> 
>  


End file.
